Sheldon's Big Bang
by phantagrae
Summary: Sheldon experiences something new... Rated T, for adult bodily functions, I guess. Disclaimer: I am not a man, so I don't know if I'm being physically accurate in certain points. Everything I know about such things I've learned from reading, including many an XF fic..


It was date night at Amy's apartment and as she and Sheldon finished their dinner and moved over to the sofa to watch TV, Amy stepped over to her harp instead.

"Sheldon," she began, sitting down at the harp, "I've prepared a special little musical treat for you to go along with the Star Trek episode we're about to watch." She smiled at him as she pulled the instrument down against her shoulder.

She first played through the Star Trek main title theme, then transitioned into themes from certain scenes in the episode, supplementing with her singing or humming certain parts that she couldn't quite duplicate on the harp's strings.

"Fascinating," Sheldon said as the music ended, a touch of wonder in his voice. "I've never heard anyone perform the music from 'Amok Time' before. That was really good, Amy!"

"Thank you, Sheldon," she said, truly happy that he was pleased. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got to slip into my room for a moment. Why don't you go ahead and get the episode cued up on the DVD player? I'll be right back."

Sheldon cocked his head to one side and eyed her with mild suspicion. "You're not going to disappear into the bathroom to brush your teeth, are you? You seem to do that a lot when I come to visit. And you stay in there a little longer than would seem necessary."

Amy blushed a little, but shook her head. "No, no—I'll be right back with a little surprise for you." She smiled and winked at him, then hurried to her room.

Sheldon had the DVD paused at the beginning of the episode and was making himself comfortable on the couch, adjusting the throw pillows to create the perfect position and viewing angle, as Amy emerged from the bedroom, dressed in the blue medical division Star Trek uniform she had purchased not long ago.

"Well?" she asked as she stood before him. "It's appropriate for tonight, don't you think?"

His eyebrows climbed up and his mouth dropped open a bit and it took him a moment to answer.

"Amy, you know I like to see you in that uniform…"

"Yes, I know," she replied. "I thought I'd evoke a little 'Nurse Chapel' while you imagine yourself as Mr. Spock." She moved over to sit beside him on the couch, scooting as close to him as she could.

Sheldon still wasn't entirely comfortable with Amy's advances and her insistence on physical contact. He knew that she admired him for his mind, but she was constantly making carnal comments about him. Even now he knew that she'd be expecting him to hold her hand as they watched the episode and that before the night was over she'd be making eyes at him and trying to get him to kiss her. But he was obliged by their Relationship Agreement to go along with her wishes to a certain degree, so he didn't object as she leaned against him and took his hand in hers.

He had to admit, though, that just now, as the episode was starting and his girlfriend was dressed like a character from one of his favorite shows, that he felt comfortable and secure, and that her hands felt warm and soft wrapped around his hand. Her hair smelled of the dandruff shampoo he'd grown to associate with their evenings together.

It was a good feeling to be here like this with her.

In the episode there was a scene where Nurse Chapel, in love with Mr. Spock and worried about his bizarre behavior, tried to offer him a bowl of soup from his native planet of Vulcan, only to have the soup thrown at her, followed by an angry reaction from the usually emotionally controlled Mr. Spock.

"That's kind of romantic," Amy said softly, looking up at Sheldon.

"Amy, really," Sheldon replied, shaking his head a little. "Girls…"

"I'm just saying, I can relate to how Nurse Chapel feels," Amy responded, giving his hand a little squeeze.

Sheldon didn't reply, only furrowed his brow as he considered her comment for a moment.

But soon he was caught up in the tension and action of the rest of the episode and thought nothing more of it.

As the end-credits ran and the closing theme music played, Sheldon began to sit up, reaching for the remote to stop the DVD.

"So, Sheldon, did you enjoy the evening?" Amy began, not moving to get up just yet.

"Yes, Amy, I did," Sheldon replied sincerely. Though at first he had considered their regular dates more of an obligation than a treat, he had found that their time together was pleasant and peaceful. He enjoyed Amy's company immensely and what he considered her little idiosyncrasies had become familiar and even endearing.

"Why don't you stay put for a minute then," Amy said, pressing her back against his shoulder a little to keep him from getting up.

"But the episode is over…" Sheldon replied, a little puzzled. "Did you want to watch another one?"

"No," Amy replied. "I just want to sit here with you a minute." She took his hand and placed it high on her thigh, just at the hem of her short dress.

He felt the fabric of her black tights and cringed just a bit, uncomfortable with the thought of touching her in what seemed to him to be a fairly intimate area.

But as she held his hand in place he decided to just explore the sensory information—the texture of the fabric, the edge of the hem of her dress, the warmth and firmness of her thigh.

Amy shifted a little and turned toward him.

"Sheldon, would you kiss me?" She looked up at him, her eyes soft and pleading.

He took a deep breath, unsure of what to say. Kissing still made him a little uncomfortable, but he had been allowing her to give him the occasional peck, especially as they said their goodbyes after a date. There had been a few times when he had refused her and she had been offended and hurt.

But now, as she was looking up at him with sincere affection in her eyes rather than the coquettish eye-batting she sometimes used, he found himself moved.

Though he hadn't answered her, he hadn't pulled away, so Amy moved up toward him a little, placing one hand on his thigh as she shifted her position.

He felt a burning on his leg where she touched him.

"Okay," he whispered, closing his eyes as they pressed their lips together.

Although he had never found their kisses exactly objectionable, he hadn't really found them to be as compelling as she seemed to. But tonight he felt something different, a pulling, tightening, burning in the pit of his stomach, and, inexplicably, in the soles of his feet.

Tonight they held the kiss a bit longer than usual and when they finally sat back, he found himself a little out of breath, and found Amy smiling slyly at him. The vixen.

Suddenly he felt a strange sensation…in his groin. She was sitting up and straightening her dress, so he pulled a throw pillow down over his lap.

"Um…Amy," he managed to say through a tight throat. "Would you please bring me a glass of water?"

"Sure, Sheldon," Amy replied, still catching her breath a bit. "I'll give you anything you want!" She winked at him and made her way to the kitchen.

While her back was turned, Sheldon stood up and grabbed his jacket, holding it in front of his body. He was a little angry at the behavior of his body, but at the same time, the feeling wasn't exactly unpleasant. Still, he didn't want Amy to know. He wished he didn't know.

She returned with his drink and he downed it in one quick gulp.

"Thanks, Amy," he said, handing her the glass. "I really should be going, now."

She looked a little puzzled by his sudden haste, but didn't object as she went to open the door for him.

"Well, goodnight, Sheldon," she said, touching his arm once last time. "I had a good time tonight."

"Me too, Amy. Goodnight," he replied, trying to keep his body turned away from her.

"Aren't you going to put on your jacket?" she asked. "It's pretty chilly tonight."

"I'll put it on before I get outside," Sheldon said, hurrying out the door. "Goodnight, Amy."

"Goodnight, lover!" she said, leaning against the doorframe, watching him walk down the hallway.

Sheldon's body had calmed down during his bus ride home—the thought of germs and strangers being enough of a distraction to keep him from thinking about Amy and what had happened on her couch.

But now as he lay in bed, he found himself thinking about those moments. He hadn't objected to her kiss and had to admit that he had participated in prolonging it tonight. He concentrated on the memory of the feel of her lips against his and decided it wasn't really unpleasant at all. Since neither of them opened their mouths when they kissed, the exchange of saliva was kept to a minimum, and that was pleasing enough, but beyond that, there was warmth and softness and a sort of pleasant tingling in that contact.

He felt that odd feeling in his stomach again, and then in his groin. The feeling of his hand on her thigh, and of her hand on his thigh, came to mind. He put his hand on the spot where she had touched him. It wasn't really that close to his…his…genitals…there, he'd admitted that's what he was thinking about…it wasn't that close, but it was farther up his thigh than any girl had ever touched him.

At least, any girl who wasn't hitting him.

He put his hand in the exact spot again, and recalled the burning feeling of the heat of her hand. On his thigh. Right there.

He pulled his hand away quickly and took a few deep breaths to calm his now racing heart.

I'm not going to think about that, he told himself, calling to mind the emotional disciplines of Mr. Spock. But that only served to remind him of the episode they'd just watched, where Mr. Spock's control was overwhelmed by the primal mating urges of "pon farr", the seven-year cycle that all Vulcans experienced. Was this his version of "pon farr"?

No! he told himself. Just go to sleep!

_He was in Italy with Amy, on vacation, taking a picture of the Leaning Tower of Pisa. Amy stood in the foreground posed so that it looked like she was pushing against the Leaning Tower as Sheldon took her photograph. But then as she pushed, the tower straightened up._

"_Amy, look what you did!" he exclaimed. "You made it stand straight up!"_

_She smiled knowingly. "Sometimes it just takes the right push!"_

_Then he was suddenly in a small boat, floating up a warm dark tunnel that felt both inviting and frightening at the same time._

_But before he could figure out where the tunnel was or what he was doing there, he found himself sitting on his own couch, holding hands with Amy, watching what appeared to be Howard's launch into space. The big rocket was sitting on the launch pad, the engines gearing up as the countdown began._

_She squeezed his hand and he squeezed back, then she was leaning up against him and they were kissing as they had in her apartment—a long, warm, lingering kiss, her hands on his thighs and his on the hem of her dress. He felt that burning, pulling, heaviness again, this time clearly in his groin, and he decided it was a good feeling, though it scared him._

_As he was continuing to kiss Amy, he heard the countdown come to zero and he stole a glance at the TV._

_The rocket began to thunder with power as it lifted off the launch pad._

_He broke the kiss just long enough to shout, "Oh, AMY!"_

Sheldon awoke in his bed, his heart pounding, unsure if he'd just heard his own voice. He became aware of a strange sensation under the covers.

Suddenly Leonard was knocking on his door.

"Sheldon, are you okay in there?"

"Come in, Leonard," Sheldon answered, unsure whether he was okay or not.

"Are you all right?" Leonard asked. "I heard you yell."

"Really?" Sheldon replied, wondering what Leonard really heard.

"What happened? Did you have a bad dream—you look a little…feverish."

"Leonard," Sheldon began as quietly as his pounding heart would let him, "I did have a dream and I don't understand what happened."

"Why don't you tell me about it and maybe we can figure it out," Leonard said, sitting on the edge of Sheldon's bed.

Sheldon told him about the Leaning Tower and Amy's miraculous ability to straighten it, then about the tunnel and the rocket launch, though he left out the part about the hand-holding and the kissing as that was too embarrassing.

"And then," he concluded, "just as the rocket launched I guess I yelled and woke myself up."

He looked around the room for a second and then whispered, "And I think I wet the bed…"

Leonard jumped up at that statement and touched the seat of his robe, but then realized what Sheldon had just said.

"Wait a minute," Leonard began. "You had a date with Amy tonight, didn't you?"

"Yes," Sheldon replied, a little puzzled. He wanted to get up and change, but he didn't want Leonard to see him with wet pants.

"Um…did you guys…do…anything…unusual tonight?"

Sheldon frowned at him. "No! We had dinner, she played her harp for a minute, we watched Star Trek and…and I left."

Leonard pursed his lips as he considered this.

"What episode did you watch?"

"Amok Time", Sheldon replied.

"Ah…Spock experiences pon farr!" Leonard said this as if he'd figured out a puzzle.

"What does that have to do with my strange dream?"

"Did Amy try to kiss you again?" Leonard asked. "You said before that she's been trying to get you to kiss her more often now."

Sheldon sighed.

"Okay, yes, we kissed. And she dressed up in her Star Trek uniform."

A sly smile spread across Leonard's face.

"Ah-ha! So, she dressed up as, who, Nurse Chapel? You watched Amok Time, and then you kissed. Anything else happen while you were kissing?"

Sheldon frowned at Leonard's apparent glee and shifted uncomfortably in his bed.

"Well, if you must know, she put my hand on her thigh, and then she put her hand on my thigh…"

"Wow!" Leonard exclaimed.

"What does that mean?" Sheldon snapped. "If you're going to be ridiculous then forget I ever said anything."

"No, no, I'm sorry," Leonard replied. "Go on—you were touching each other's thighs and…"

"Well, we were kissing and…and…something started to happen…" Sheldon broke off for a moment, then turned away and whispered, "down there…"

"Ah, I see. You were kissing, and touching and then…"

"Yes. I had to grab a throw pillow." Sheldon's face turned beet red at the memory.

"And then you had a dream about a _tower_ suddenly becoming _erect_ at Amy's touch, floating through a tunnel, and then your…I mean…a…_rocket_ went off…"

"Yes…"

"And you shouted Amy's name in your sleep…"

"I did?"

"Yup."

"But why did I wet the bed?"

"Sheldon, that's not pee in your bed." Leonard said firmly. "I'm going to go back to my room and you're going to get cleaned up."

"But if it's not pee…" Sheldon stared at Leonard waiting for an explanation.

"Sheldon!" Leonard stepped over to the dresser and grabbed a book from the bottom of a stack. He tossed it on the bed. "Re-read chapter five. You had a 'nocturnal emission'."

"A nocturnal…"

"A wet dream, Sheldon! You had a wet dream about Amy!"

Sheldon's mouth dropped open.

"I DID NOT!"

Leonard simply shrugged. "I'm telling you, it ain't pee in your bed."

He walked over to the door.

"Goodnight, Sheldon. Let me know if you want to continue this conversation in the morning."

**End**

**Author's Note:** At first I wasn't sure if a man could get all the way to adulthood without ever having experienced a wet dream, but Wikipedia assures me that it's entirely possible, so...


End file.
